


[殤凜] 煙月，紫藤花開時

by luminous_yume



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22300249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminous_yume/pseuds/luminous_yume
Summary: 【煙月】釋義：1. 雲霧籠罩的朦朧月色。2. 風花雪月等事。借指妓女。凜雪鴉身世捏造，殤不患戲份占比極低。此故事情節三觀扭曲歪斜，請自行斟酌閱讀。
Relationships: Rin Setsu A | Lǐn Xuě Yā & Sho Fu Kan | Shāng Bù Huàn, Rin Setsu A | Lǐn Xuě Yā/Sho Fu Kan | Shāng Bù Huàn
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

清明時節雨紛紛。儘管已經過清明幾天了，這日凌晨依舊飄散零星陣雨，潮濕的天候使得氣溫感受特別低。明明是該留在被窩裡貪戀溫暖、彼此相依偎的時間點，就偏偏有人躡手躡腳地收拾行囊。殤不患早在他坐起身子時就醒了過來，原本以為只是辦些掠風竊塵的事業，卻費了比以往還要來得多的時間。

最後殤不患在他推開門時開口了。瞧那背影，何止已經梳妝整齊，就連行囊都比往常與他同行時大上許多，想必是這幾日停留鎮上時偷偷張羅好的。可見對方並不想讓人知道他此趟的去向與目的。

「你要去哪？」側躺在床鋪上的他直問對方。

凜雪鴉大概也不覺得自己可以全然瞞著對方離開，因此對於突如其來的問話沒有表現出驚訝的樣子。「在下明天入夜前會回來。」他沒有回頭，單單如此回答殤不患的問題。

「我和你一起去。」殤不患掀開棉被正準備下床，但又被對方出聲制止。

「不用……在下明天會回來的。」微弱的燭光照不清凜雪鴉的表情。僅能從語氣裡推測他臉上應是掛著笑容，好安撫自己讓他一人獨行。

-

步行在農村旁的小徑上，不時可以瞧見他人家裡的紫藤花開。現在正是紫蘿的季節，不僅可以蒸食增加氣味，還能製成糕點甚至入粥。成串的花朵們若是細心栽培、精心佈置，得以在花架上佈成如夢似幻的花廊來。

他還記得自己曾經駐足於那樣的花廊裡消磨時光。

那時是記憶最初使的地方，知道母親總是睡過午時才會願意從床塌上起身。所以早上吃過送來母親房間的早飯後，便時常去到庭園裡打轉。看樹賞花，偶爾還會盯著枝頭上的蟲鳴鳥叫瞧。

…

蹲踞在花廊一旁的草叢裡，男孩專注與爬滿螞蟻的蘋果核上。不知打哪來的蘋果核似乎長了腳般，迅速地在泥土上移動，不需半刻就被運進蟻窩的洞口。

正當想考著自己接下來該往哪去，就聽見一個遠方的女性聲音提起母親的名字，瞬間注意力都被吸引而去。

「她根本腦子有問題，身為花壇第一名妓，發現自己有孕居然不是流掉，還懷著孩子繼續侍奉賓客。」聒噪嗓門朗朗高談，深怕有人不知此事似的。身上的裝束，說明她也是一位煙粉鶯花。

「妳說這麼大聲會被人聽見的。」說得好像怕人聽見，但那語氣裡卻是充滿旁觀者的戲謔。

「怕什麼？這還不是整個麗春樓都知道的事情。」那名女子大概是越說越起勁，「我說那些耳聞此事還特地上門的客人們都是變態，一名孕婦有什麼好做的，還不就是背德感在讓他們高潮。我向來不信那女人下面有多厲害，光憑著那張臉蛋才讓她當上頭牌。」一股腦兒得，連客人都不怕得罪。

「說到臉蛋，我當初還想等孩子大了，指不定能看出他是誰的種，然後將他們母子倆送走。」另一個個子嬌小的女人高談闊論，「結果誰知道那孩子簡直就是她的複製品！」臉上的表情開始有些浮誇。

她的朋友頭點得使勁，用全身肢體動作表達贊同。「沒錯沒錯，我看到他就不寒而……噫！」

漫步在花廊裡的兩人，都走到男孩身旁才驚覺草叢裡蹲了話題裡的主角之一。尤其是方才用眼角餘光跟男孩對上眼的那位，臉色唰一下地變白，整個表情跟白日見鬼沒什麼兩樣。

-

雪色長髮彷若溪流蜿蜒在凌亂的枕被之上，匯集處的銀白頭顱有大半都沒入上好的繡花蠶絲被裡。男孩在堆疊的枕頭與被褥間找到他要找的人，憑著露在外頭的後腦勺猜測出對方肩膀的位置。他搖動那個人，用明亮的稚嫩聲音叫喚：「煙月，未時快半了。起床了。」

被子裡的女人一面慵懶地嗚咽一面扭動，像是與睡魔拉鋸自己身體的掌控權，她最後探出與男孩極其相似的臉龐，惺忪眼角還有些紅腫未退的痕跡在。名叫煙月的女人把男孩拉進自己的被窩中好抱住對方，臉頰蹭向與自己相同的銀絲細髮，呢喃著還想要再多睡一會兒。

「雪鴉好香，剛剛去哪裡了嗎？」喉嚨雖有些乾啞，仍不減她的風流婉轉。

「花廊那裡。」凜雪鴉抬頭與她對眼，睜大一雙殷紅眼睛回答問題。

「現在是紫蘿的季節吧，應該不少人會去那裡看花。」煙月以手梳順對方才剛長過肩膀的頭髮，想著這個長度再過不久就也能紮起馬尾了。「有遇到誰嗎？」

「萬里跟善若。」

「那兩人走在一塊，肯定又在說些什麼沒營養的。」

凜雪鴉分心把玩母親的長髮，邊聽她說話。「她們有說到妳的名字。」等母親的話說完後他補充道。

煙月聞言先是愣了愣，過半晌才反應過來。

「……噗哈哈哈哈哈哈！」煙月笑得豪邁直率，雖身為青樓頭牌，她向來不如其他鶯燕那樣姿態扭捏、矯揉造作。而憑著孩子兩三句話，她即可想見稍早在花廊發生的來龍去脈。「她們看見你的表情肯定很有趣！」

凜雪鴉不確定那樣到底稱不稱得上是「有趣」，他覺得應該更貼近書上寫的「驚愕」。但母親對於很多詞語的見解都與其他人或是書上釋義不同，或許自己應該將「有趣」一詞加入這樣的例外中。凜雪鴉心裡思忖著。

初次察覺母親這點與他人不同之處時，是發生在「愉悅」一詞上。

  
  
  


凜雪鴉是少數可以自由出入煙月房間的人，唯獨入夜後是被規定只能待在同層樓的邊房裡。那時待在房裡的他憑借油燈讀書識字，期間會有自樓下接客飯廳傳來的男女嬉笑打鬧聲陪伴，偶爾還可以從中辨認出自己熟悉的那個聲音。儘管已經每日勤奮念書，可目前為止的所學仍無法讓他完全理解樓下的對話內容。有時他會默默記下某個頻繁出現的詞，等到隔日再問母親其中的含義。

待樓下聲響方歇，就是可以下樓吃飯的信號了。所有貴客會被帶領進房，趁著飯廳還沒人來收拾時，煙月剩下的飯菜就是凜雪鴉的晚餐。煙月的三餐就是自己的三餐。這件事不知道是由誰來決定的，不過因為從懂事以來就是這個樣子，令他不覺得有什麼奇怪之處。

供凜雪鴉就寢用的邊房其實離煙月的主房並不算遠，若是那裡頭的聲音大點，其實男孩這裡都能聽得清楚。他並不知道那裡晚上總是在做些什麼，只知道母親總是又哭又叫的，有時持續到清晨都不會停歇。剛開始這一切令他害怕，對他來說只有身體受痛才會讓人如此哭泣，但那個聲音卻又說著「舒服」並請求更多；他不知道今天在房裡的男人到底有沒有傷害母親，卻又被鎖在房裡不得出去，只能祈禱那些聲響能盡早結束。直至有天他鼓起勇氣，詢問煙月晚上房裡都發生了些什麼事情，煙月卻說：「我們在做讓我們彼此愉悅的事情。」

這跟他所知的「愉悅」有很大的差異，不過既然母親都說這是屬於她的愉悅，他只能慢慢去習慣了。

  
  


關於這個詞，還有另一件事讓凜雪鴉印象深刻。是當他在詢問母親什麼是「孑然一身」時。

  
  


「你從哪裡知道這個詞的？」煙月原本倚在窗邊對外面盛開的櫻花抽著煙斗，聽到凜雪鴉的提問才轉過頭來。

書桌前的凜雪鴉放下毛筆，「今天站門口的人在聊天，講到賣乾貨的小李最近沒來是因為妻子死了。然後他們就說：『這下小李落得孑然一身，真是可憐。』」他雙臂撐在過大的椅面上，踩不到地板的兩條腿在空中晃蕩。

「孑然一身哪有什麼可憐的。」她禁不住地往窗外嗤笑。不過發覺還有人在等她回應，才解釋道：「這個詞的意思是沒了所有的血親以及丈夫或妻子，成為孤單一人。但我不覺得這有什麼可憐。」

  
  


「當你沒有這些牽掛時，你就自由了。」凜雪鴉覺得，當母親在說這句話時，臉上的表情特別情真意摯。眼底似乎流轉了那些他不曾參與過的光陰。

  
  


煙月向窗外那片繁華景緻吹了一口煙，「只需尋求令自己愉悅之事，然後把所剩的日子過完。這沒有什麼值得別人可憐的。」然後恢復以往的那個笑容說道。

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

鄰近海岸的山崖上，仔細凝聽依舊能聞得浪花沖刷海岸的躍動聲。身著華服的男子提了一木桶與之毫不相襯的水，似乎是從附近井口打來的。他將那桶井水放置在石碑旁，把棉布放入浸濕後扭乾，陸續把石碑上下仔細地擦拭一遍。

「前些日子看到豆泥菓子想起了您，所以今年就過來看您了。」一面說著，一面將糯米外皮被剪成栩栩花瓣、如藝術品般的糕點分別盛裝到講究的舶來瓷盤上。待斟好梅酒，他將自己煙斗內的煙絲替換掉並重新點燃，花果甜香隨裊裊白煙飄散出來。當煙斗被放置在石碑前，便完成了所有祭祀的準備工作。

「雖然都不盡是愉快的回憶，」男子繞到石碑後方屈膝而坐，「但雪鴉仍時常想起您。」試圖將自己蜷縮進落日照耀下所形成的陰影裡。

…

飄散的雪花層層堆疊在被修剪整齊的黑松木上，遠看就像朵朵白雲各佔一處歇息著。相較屋外的冷冽，室內燒著一爐炭火讓爐上水壺蒸騰出縷縷水氣，維持屋裡氣溫舒適合宜。

冬日裡的訪客總是比較少，煙月清醒的時間也比較長。但近乎密閉的房室裡她抽不了煙斗，只能做些研磨乾葉、調製煙絲的閒活打發時間，順帶陪伴在角落書桌上練習寫字的凜雪鴉。

「煙月，這裡寫的『私奔』是什麼意思？」桌上一張張字條被擺放整齊，被分成已經謄寫過的、和尚未謄寫過的。放在宣紙的正前方的紙條，上面寫了凜雪鴉從未見過的詞。

「私自逃走的意思。」煙月正忙著用戥子仔細秤量她的香料，頭也沒抬地回答他。

「所以朝槿跟楚天打算從麗春樓逃走，想跟您借夜渡大門的十銀錢……您有借他們嗎？」墨條在硯臺上來來回回，凜雪鴉回想著他最近一次見到紙條主人是什麼時候。

煙月將調配好的煙料用紙一一包折起來，他反問男孩：「你應該有好陣子沒見到朝槿了吧？」

凜雪鴉思索記憶確實是已有段時日未見，但這並沒有消除他真正的疑惑。「但我從未見過您拿銀兩出來。」

「我的錢不放房內，所以讓他們自己去取了。」煙月起身來到他的身旁，「順便告訴你我的錢被放置在哪，當你離開這裡前，記得把那些銀兩帶走。」她拿過凜雪鴉手裡的筆，開始畫起位在一樓大廳的戲臺。

宣紙上描繪出位在舞台上方牌匾旁的暗櫃，煙月說老鴇每次回來都會把錢收在這個暗櫃裡，因為她知道麗春樓是她最安全的一家青樓。凜雪鴉光是思考自己一個人要怎麼攀到那麼高的地方就覺得麻煩，於是告訴對方：「我不會離開您，所以有您知道位置就可以了吧。」

「就算你不會離開我，我也有可能會離開你。」年幼無知，孩子的發言令她失笑出聲。

凜雪鴉看上去鎮定，但腦海裡早將那些銀兩攀高的事拋在九霄雲外，他只想搞清楚母親話裡的意思是什麼。「煙月想離開我嗎？」說出的話聲音裡隱隱顫抖，他本人沒有發覺，聽在對方耳裡卻是清楚非常。

「這不是我想不想。」煙月將他耳鬢銀絲塞到耳後。「人生在世總有一死，而我早你一步離開的機會大上太多。」她捧起凜雪鴉的臉，然後為對方拭去溢出眼眶的兩滴淚水。

希望這一輩子都不會有那麼一天。每個獨自入眠的夜晚，凜雪鴉總是如此想著。

-

一日，凜雪鴉照往常般進入樓下宴客的餐廳裡，在煙月的席位上坐得端正，端起沒有少掉任何一口米飯的碗中準備開始用他的晚餐。今天的主菜有烤午魚，得花點時間慢慢吃才能挑開所有魚刺。

鑲有金絲銀線、花紋繁複華奢的紙門被人在剎那間粗暴推開，一名滿臉通紅的男子身著軍服，腳步不穩地走了進來。後面跟上了幾名雜役，試圖勸酒客回到房間裡休息，但那個人嚷著自己的令牌掉在這裡，非找到不可。他看見一個毛頭小子坐在頭牌的位子上，嘴裡嚼的是他們那些尊貴賓客才能和第一名花吃的佳餚，勃然大怒。認為就是眼前這個青樓小賊扒去自己令牌，還若無其事地貪吞屬於他們的珍饈。

凜雪鴉抬眼瞧了會兒對他大聲嚷嚷的男子，聽不清對方話中字句，他便不再理會，低頭繼續與盤上的午魚奮鬥。這個樓裡的瘋客沒少過，他也不覺對方能有什麼作為。然而正是如此冷眼相對讓對方更為惱怒，那個男人操起腰上的軍鞭就往嬌小的身軀揮去。

  
  
  


室內旖旎香煙繚繞，半褪的衣衫裸露出脖頸到乳尖的雪白肌膚，男子的唇舌游移在上，女子為之嘆息。正當兩人親吻得難分難捨，女子首先注意到門外的動靜。她以指抵住官人貪得無厭的嘴，示意對方稍待一會兒。隨意拉整身上就要掛不住的衣服，煙月拉開通往廊道的紙門察看。

凜雪鴉端正地跪坐於門前，僅僅只是坐著，臉上僵硬的神情透露出恐懼，還帶著一條滲血的紅痕在上。「你怎麼……」煙月正打算問他問他臉上的傷怎麼來的，就發現對方身軀上還有更多的鞭打痕跡，可說是遍體鱗傷。她迅速回想方才傳入耳中的騷動，想必與此事脫不了干係。

此時廊道底端快步走來一位女性，她是樓裡資淺的花旦，生性和善，煙月還記得這孩子剛剛也跟自己在同一個宴席上。那名女子靠前才發覺是當家來應門，趕緊跪下行禮，臉上寫滿惶恐。

「發生什麼事了？」煙月雖是柔聲問道，字字卻透出沁骨寒意。

「吳榆將軍醉酒，方才瞧見雪鴉坐在您的位子上用飯，不問青紅白皂就打……還一直打到雪鴉出不了聲為止……」小花旦不止聲音，整個身子都嚇得擻抖抖打顫。一想到自己無法阻止慘案的發生，她用力把頭磕到地板上，請求原諒。「姊姊對不起！我們真的攔不住將軍！」一面說也一面抽泣著，就怕當家把氣出到她身上。

煙月俐落地把身上布料穿戴整齊，平時由雜役替自己穿上的層層華服此時像是不曾被人脫卸過，完好如初。她轉身進房，拿起放置在梳妝台上的煙管後，回頭向恩客行禮，道：「參謀大人，今日鴇母不在，煙月需下去向將軍賠罪。參謀大人貴為將軍長官，不知能否與煙月走一遭，替煙月主持場子呢？」

在她們一行人臨走前，煙月交代凜雪鴉進到她的房間裡，等她回來。那時的凜雪鴉還無法消化之後發生的事。

樓下傳來眾多女性的驚叫聲，以及不少人逃竄的聲音。

待樓下的動亂平息不久，房間那繪有銀色雀鳥的紙門被拉開，走進的是身上濺滿鮮血的煙月。

她從櫃子裡拿出看似許久未用的藥箱，仔細地將對方身上每一道傷口清理乾淨、上藥、包紮。分不清是誰的血腥味瀰漫在空氣裡，但凜雪鴉卻不再感到恐懼，也不再感到痛楚。彷彿五感和情緒漸漸遭到凍結，以往晶紅閃爍的雙眸變得與煙月毫無二致，眼底黯然散發出肅殺的氣勢。

「看來是時候教導你劍法了。」最後煙月對凜雪鴉說。

-

那夜煙月以賠罪之名來到將軍所在的宴客廳，拜謁時說了「小犬凜雪鴉受您照顧了。」纖細皓腕一轉，手裡的煙管瞬間轉化為利刃。樓裡的鶯燕們看見當家手持長劍，嚇得花容失色，紛紛退避三舍。沒逃走的、來不及逃走的，還有一些被喊來阻止事態失控下去的男丁們，就目睹那位當今花壇第一名妓如庖丁般拆解將軍的軀體。

一開始吳榆將軍還試圖防守反擊，煙月優雅轉身閃避，箭步就來到將軍跟前。手起刀落的速度極快，砍下一隻手部似乎不費吹灰之力。鮮血為她身上的金絲錦緞點綴，與飽含殘虐的殷紅雙眸相輝映，替唇上的胭脂補色。

經過這晚，整棟麗春樓都知曉煙月能使劍，還屬上乘之人。就連指定煙月服侍的參謀大人，當下提著褲腰就嚇跑了。

原先大夥擔心樓裡發生的事情會被報上官，但青樓女子三兩下手刃底下將軍，就算親眼所見，掛不住面子的話大抵還是說不出口。隔日一早除了聞訊的鴇母趕回，並無預料的朝廷官人上門捉拿犯人。

鴇母對外宣布麗春樓整修而暫停營業，給了大家七日安養休息的時間，也讓人將樓裡的格局掉換一番。她對於當家頭牌的弒客行徑並無任何表示和行動，兩人就連面都沒有見上，彷若早已預料到會有這麼一日。聽聞煙月差人去添購一把給孩子練習用的刀劍，也不插手干涉。這讓樓內原本就看不慣煙月的人更加反感。

「飯呢？」向那名端來飯菜的雜役瞟了眼，不用片刻就看出今日底下的人是刻意不給米飯了。煙月一邊在折扇上畫著紫藤花，一邊質問那個自作聰明的新臉孔。

「聽聞您平時不怎麼用飯，所以今天就沒拿飯上來了。」說得像是有那麼一回事，但樓裡上下都知道煙月的餐食都是凜雪鴉在吃的，尤其現在孩子長大了又天天操練劍法，何曾有過沒吃完的飯。

沾有金色染料的玳瑁毛筆被擱到架上，「有陣子沒踏出房，該不會錯失了什麼重要的任聘佈告吧。」她偏頭看向那個不畏說大話的丫鬟，目光冷冽。「怎麼我今天吃不吃飯，輪到小差們替我拿主意了呢？看來我該去好好了解一番了。」

直到被用那雙腥紅色的眼睛盯著，這個新來的丫鬟才知道那當家執劍屠戮將軍的傳聞應當不是空穴來風。她收回自己方才大不敬的態度，低頭躲避如刃般的視線，戰惶說道：「姊姊若是要用，小的現在就去幫您拿上來。」然後急忙退到門外，關門離去。

「樓下的人真是越發大膽了。」她嘆道。

「說話也是一門功夫，最重要的是如何迫使對方達成自己的目的。」她搧著那把剛畫好花的紙扇，一面諄諄教誨。「讓你學字時抄了不少紙條，那些都是不同的人費盡心思書寫才能遞送到我手裡。字字背後有什麼樣的算計跟目的，就是你必需去細思透徹的。」

「好了，過來吃飯吧。」直到就席，煙月才開口叫喚凜雪鴉。

手臂交疊於胸前平舉著，上頭放有一把頗有份量的劍，在牆邊紮馬步的男孩聽到准許才敢收收勢。從清晨堆積下來的疲累，早已令他雙腿顫巍巍的，舉起筷箸的手也發著抖。一口一口飯菜都吃得費力，卻不得不吃。

從那晚起，煙月好陣子沒聽凜雪鴉開口說話。她倒不把這件事放在心上，反正自己說的話對方有聽進去、對自己的指令都有照做那便足夠。習劍的過程中沒有哀求和抱怨，讓她省心多了。

這一年的夏天沒有那麼炎熱，知了的聲音也不如以往濃厚。煙月的其中一個常客送來一個精緻的琺瑯鳥籠，色調艷麗、花紋繁複。裡頭關著一隻百靈，鳴唱聲嘹亮動人，想必送來前就已經過老師鳥的壓口指導。

儘管鳥鳴聲相當悅耳，但煙月對百靈似若麻雀的樸素外型興致缺缺，聽罷雜役呈報是哪位恩客送來的厚禮後，就讓人拿走，隨便他們下面的人要安置去哪。

「我想要。」在雜役提著鳥籠要退下時，凜雪鴉突然開口。

很久沒聽見男孩說話，讓眾人一時間不是很確定剛剛說話的人是誰。煙月也難得呆愣了半晌，回想著那個聲音帶點嘶啞，興許就要開始轉為男聲了吧。然後她莞爾笑道：「那就放到雪鴉房間吧。」

因此每到傍晚等待晚餐的這段時間，凜雪鴉就會將房間的窗門關上，讓百靈離開格柵到外頭來，用牠的歌聲陪伴自己。讓入夜的樓裡除了杯觥碰撞聲、取悅客人鶯燕聲外，還有個能夠寄託身心之處。

不過那段日子並沒有維持太久。有日中午，凜雪鴉進房準備更衣用飯時，一推開門就見那百靈站在桌上啁啾，在旁的鳥籠門板敞開著。百靈對著他又啼了兩聲作為道別，然後拍翅往窗外飛去。

煙月見人遲遲未來，於是前往他房間查看。當她瞧見對方佇立於窗前不動，便知其緣由了。她走到凜雪鴉身旁，跟著望向外面那片入秋的景緻。

「牠走了……」震翅離去的身影早已消逝在晚霞中，但他仍緊盯著天際，不捨對方的離去。

「總有天你也會像牠一樣離開這裡的。」煙月語氣堅定。「那個時候你會想去哪裡呢？跟牠一樣到山的另一頭嗎？」

「煙月會想去哪裡？」

「……大概會是看得到夕陽落入海中的地方吧。」

煙月回答這句話的時候，屋簷的影子正好只遮擋住她看向窗外的上半面容。唇上朱紅笑得艷麗，眼裡卻是黯淡無光。「但我不會離開這裡的，畢竟這裡是少數能讓我獲得愉悅的地方。」

她低眸看向就要追上自己身長的凜雪鴉，眼底藏著不捨，輕輕撫上那令她緬懷過往的面容。然後狠心將手抽回──

…

映入眼簾的不是那張與自己相似的面容。而是黑髮濃眉、星夜般深邃的杏眼，以及時常刺養自己的鬍渣；凜雪鴉花了半晌消化這張他明明再熟悉不過的面孔。最後才意識到，是殤不患來找自己了。

他冷靜下來環視現況，自己握住的似乎是對方替人蓋上棉襖外套才剛收回的手。身上的棉襖外套尚留有餘溫，熟悉的氣味包覆全身，安撫著從睡夢中驚醒的人。

他依稀記得自己夢醒前試圖留住那從臉頰上抽離的手，夢醒後握住他人的空虛落寞和對方掌心傳來的溫暖拌在一塊，形成難以言喻的滋味在心裡發酵。

「走吧，你睡在這裡會受風寒的。」殤不患待對方回過神來才開口。

凜搖頭拒絕，「我每次都會待在這裡陪煙月一晚。」他堅持道。

殤不患看過石碑上的字，因此沒有對話裡的「煙月」感到疑惑。他見對方沒有離開的意思，便也不再強迫，反倒坐到凜雪鴉一旁，將人圈在自己懷裡，免得吹風受凍。

「每次不患找到我時，我總會想是不是自己的功力退步了，怎麼才這點時間就被反追回來。」凜雪鴉偎在對方懷中調笑道。

「我才要請你手下留情，給點線索讓我好找行不行？」他抽出手摩娑對方耳鬢碎髮，不怎麼認真地求饒。


	3. Chapter 3

夜晚臨岸旁的風從陸地吹向大海，將林間深處的花果暗香攜至石碑處。那飄散而來的芬芳令人憶起過往——

卸下衣裳，一陣香氣從衣袖中傾瀉而出，鋪天蓋地而來。

朱唇微啟，一股甜味隨著話語侵噬神智，將其破壞殆盡。

身軀搖晃，一人沉浸在愉悅所帶來的快感中，不可自拔。

凜雪鴉颯然止住傾瀉而出的回憶，他集中思緒，將意識帶回那耳邊傳來的穩當心跳聲旁。

「不患難道不好奇關於這裡的事嗎？」在這句話說出口前，他反覆吞嚥了幾次嘴裡貧乏的唾液。

「若是我問了，你會說嗎？」憑借幾微痕跡和本身與對方相處久得的直感，殤不患方追至此就把石碑上的字給讀過，不過也僅推測出這裡深藏了一個人的故事。

「若是不患的話，在下願意。」凜雪鴉把話說得像是要交付終生予對方那般。「從小到大，煙月近乎教導了我所有事情……」

  
  
  


包含性事。

凜雪鴉娓娓道出他對那名女子為數不多的記憶。

  
  
  


…

束髮之年，少年已有身為一名男人的氣韻雛形。身頎挺拔，眉眼清秀如佳人，赤眸裡卻勢焰非凡，而腰間的配劍更是他氣滿志驕的來源。當煙月說自己沒有再多的知識技藝能夠交付之時，她就將此劍給予了他。眼看樓裡的一切事物已無法滿足少年，也便允許他到外頭去。

凜雪鴉白日都在城內玩耍，有時聽一整日的說書，有時纏著藥舖裡顧店的老叟求教，有時興致一來還會去點心店裡幫忙做甜饅頭。在這不小的城鎮裡旅人來來去去，每天都有新鮮的事情等他發掘。但他從未想過要再往城外去探索其他，每日入夜前也都會回到麗春樓，飯後等著人來將自己房間鎖上。

但從那日起，再也沒有人來將凜雪鴉鎖在房內。

凜雪鴉剛買回一本奇聞雜刊，書看得晚了，卻遲遲等不到例行該有的聲響。他以為負責的雜役疏漏了，於是想要下樓去提醒。鎖門這件事從他有記憶以來就是這麼做的，因此就算猜想過幾個鎖門的原因，也沒去深探這件事的必要性。或許確保自己整晚待在房裡，對誰來說是重要的事情吧。凜雪鴉隨思緒飄散，一面拾階而下。

宴客廳應是被收拾乾淨了，裡頭的燈火早已熄滅。那隔著宴客廳的另一頭，則是被飼養的鶯燕們。空無一人本該悄然無聲的大廳，此時迴響著那頭傳來的鳥囀聲。儘管過了那麼多年，他仍然無法適應那些聲音。從心底開始蔓延開來的不自在，力勸他調頭離開，但那些房裡的謎團又給他一個揭曉的機會。

那裡做的事，就是煙月幾乎每個夜晚就會做的事吧。

推開紙門，筆直廊道延伸至幽暗盡頭，兩旁的間間樊籠排列整齊，或明或暗。他踏在廊道上的腳步無聲無息，就連胸膛裡的鼓譟聲都壓到最低。油燈映照上紙門，一格格猶如皮影戲，上演著書裡那男女交媾的動作和細節。不是不知道自己住在青樓裡，還是一名娼妓之子。可當這些景象放到眼前，還是令人不得不轉身逃離。

被妖魔驅使般，凜雪鴉沒有回到房間，反而來到煙月的房門前。燈影演示女子的身軀跪立於地，上下配合喘息擺動。他著魔地輕推拉門，也不顧房裡的人會不會因此注意到動靜，一心只想確認裡頭那名女子究竟是不是自己所認識的人。

  
  


非但是，那雙腥紅血眼在門縫開啟的瞬間與自己對上眼。

  
  


倉皇闔上門的聲響仿若警鐘初響，獵物竄逃回巢。他整晚噤若寒蟬，直打哆嗦待天覆明。

-

「雪鴉，晚上到我房間來。」

前腳才剛踏出門，熟悉的聲音就從樓頂傳來。向樓上望去，煙月像是在窗邊守候了許久，露出了一個終於等到你的笑容。凜雪鴉沒有多做任何回應便邁步離開，反正煙月知道對方已經聽到她的話。而他從未違抗過自己。

凜雪鴉和平常一樣時間回到樓裡。門口負責接待的人告訴他今晚煙月沒有客人；也就是說晚膳會直接送到煙月房裡去的，於是他換過外衣後就依約到對方房裡。煙月大抵一早就料到今日不會有人點名自己吧。凜雪鴉在前往的路途上想著。

  
  
  


「準備入冬了，願意來訪的客人又要漸漸稀少了。」煙月看顧著碳爐上的銅壺，一邊和用完飯的人搭話。爐上熱水才剛發出禪鳴的沸騰聲響，就被人取去沖茶。身為當家花旦，不可能不通曉泡茶的三沸論。今日的煙月似乎相當急躁。

「你昨晚偷看了對吧？」她藉著將茶碗遞送上去的機會，挪動身子並挨近對方。「想知道我們在做什麼嗎？」她在對方耳邊悄聲說道。兩人間的距離近得可以嗅到女人稍早嚐過柑橘的甜香。

睫毛顫動，凜雪鴉淺嚐過茶水後才開口：「煙月要告訴我嗎？」

「不說。」一雙殷紅血眼饒富興致。「但我能親自示範。」

當被煙月按在地板上時，凜雪鴉想道：果然還是如所料得發生了。終日思忖著昨夜的那個眼神，再細想沒人前來鎖門的緣由，和自己從未被趕出麗春樓一事；所有都像是為了現下而安排的。為了無時無刻都能有個人愉悅自己。

呼吸的權利被掠奪，唇舌交纏。那人褪下衣衫，肌膚飄散出鴆毒般的花果體香，胴體在燭光映照下更加顯得穠纖勻稱。不可控的性器被人撫摸至翹首，被濕潤口腔包覆住的刺激令人暈眩作嘔。

此時若是反抗將會如何？被驅逐出院，抑或是在此殞命？若要逃，有辦法自己一個人生活嗎？凜雪鴉思量了整日的結果，就是回到這裡。煙月是天是地，她為師為母，他沒辦法離開她。

莖柱被對方那處吞噬而入，舒服的喟嘆與稱讚的話語不斷傳進耳裡，豐盈雙峰隨身軀擺動而淫穢搖曳著。注視自己的眼神滿溢侵略，和過往的那個人判若兩人。然而一個「不」字哽在喉頭，嚥不下去也吐不出來。本應交歡的過程如凌遲酷刑，五感遭佔據主導，渾沌的腦海又掀起一波駭浪驚濤。直到最後女人趴伏在胸膛上入眠，他什麼話都沒說出口。

好不容易整棟樓都安靜下來時，才聽見烏雲密布的落水聲，臉頰都被沾濕幾分。

凜雪鴉那日沒說出口的話，再往後的日子裡更說不出口了。此後只要女人叫上自己，便乖順地到房裡報到。只要能貢獻的都盡力配合，畢竟生來就是為愉悅對方而活，最後能夠看到她心滿意足後的入睡面容，多少能聊以慰藉。

  
  
  


這樣的日子過去幾個年頭，又來到桃李爭妍的季節，可這天的煙月卻不似春景如常。晨曦才剛照耀進房，她就搖醒凜雪鴉，讓對方今日拿著她的煙管到城裡的鋪子做清潔保養。還特別囑咐用過早膳就盡早出門，莫將此事推晚。

「你知道這隻煙管對我的重要性；看好師傅，別讓他把煙管拆壞了。」臨行前她這麼交待著。凜雪鴉點頭應好，也因此難得在出門前與人道別。煙月向他說了聲：「慢走，路上小心。」

春分後的氣溫舒適宜人，就是這日的雲層稍厚，使天色看上去灰濛濛的，讓人心情跟著沉了點。後院的紫藤花現在應該開得很是熱鬧吧，已經許久沒有到那裡消磨時間了，還記得自己小時會拉煙月一起去曬太陽。凜雪鴉在前往煙管鋪的路上追憶著。

煙管鋪的師傅看到凜雪鴉的來訪，還以為只是添購耗材零件的。聽聞是來委託清潔煙管後，

百思不解地問道：「可她從未將煙管交付予我過啊。」兩人商酌許久，決定還是將煙管部件拆卸下來清理看看。哪知煙嘴才卸下，就見一小捲宣紙塞在煙管子內部。

  
  


『天清一雁遠，海闊孤帆遲。』

  
  


紙條上的字跡凜雪鴉不需片刻能認出，這是煙月親筆寫下並放入煙管中的。迅速回想詩句出處，他立刻將師傅拆開的煙管裝回，用最快的速度回到麗春樓。

  
  
  


白日本就不那麼熱鬧的樓裡，此刻一片死寂，就連風吹過草木的簌簌聲響也幾近不能聽聞。推開無人看守的大門，腥味撲鼻而來。尚未乾涸的鮮血在牆上飛濺成水墨，全部都源自於那些躺倒於地、能夠叫出名字的人們。凜雪鴉並未直接騰空上樓，而是拾著樓裡階梯逐步向上。逃避面對現實的沿途被人用血液佈置著，並擺設了具具開始僵化的屍體。因此來到煙月臥房時，那裡的一片整潔出乎他的意料之外。

就像只是恰巧離開、而不見房間主人般，樓頂的頭牌臥房沒有打鬥痕跡，沒有血泊，沒有遺體──也沒有煙月。房裡長存的香味跟隨主人離去，缺少陽光照射的房間也變得黯淡。凜雪鴉步行至中央，那件煙月鍾愛的刺繡錦緞彷若遭人隨意扔下、落在地板上。他覺得自己就如同這件外掛，被遺留下來了。

將那件華服仔細摺疊收起，取走戲臺牌匾旁暗櫃裡的錢財。凜雪鴉收拾好包袱，往後花園走去，打算從後門離開。厚重的雲層漸漸散去，金黃陽光從縫隙傾瀉而出，正好灑落在麗春樓園裡，讓那條紫藤花隧道頓時燦爛光輝。花朵們向那個在此出生長大的孩子道別，代替所有不能前來的人為他送行。

  
  
  


入夜的客棧裡充斥夯漢的鼾齁聲，在凜雪鴉耳裡卻是寂靜非常，難以入眠。身披繡錦繡衣裳，雪髮反映著銀白月光。在堅硬床榻上抱膝而坐的凜雪鴉，注視著對面那塊銅鏡。

裡頭的人和他思念的人別無二致。

  
  
  


曾經想過自己是不是該替那個人活下去，繼承她的意念，繼承她的愉悅。但試了才發現他已經無法提起與女性交合的興致，得花上數倍的精神才勉強能行魚水之歡。

  
  


『當你沒有這些牽掛時，你就自由了。』

『只需尋求令自己愉悅之事，然後把所剩的日子過完。』

  
  


凜雪鴉回想起很久以前她說過的話，才終於放手這一切，去找尋自己的路。至於他是如何攀上劍法顛峰、又以搗毀惡人自尊為樂，那些都是後話了。

…

「我將煙月的衣物埋葬於此，這裡是我初次造訪的、能瞧見夕陽落入海中的地方。」凜雪鴉解釋道。

殤不患擁住對方的手用力縮緊，像是要幫傷口止血般地往自己身上按住。他也不知道那麼做對方會不會好受一點，是直到懷裡的人說自己沒事才鬆了點手，然後替對方把晚風吹亂的髮絲順到耳後。動作輕柔如呵護珍寶，他星夜般深邃的眼眸蘊含憐惜。

「不患與我非親非故，為何要如此疼惜我？」凜雪鴉握住對方停留在自己臉頰上的手掌，拉開一抹微笑問著。

「因為你是我想要珍惜一輩子的存在。」殤不患回答這個問題不需通過任何思慮，反射性的回話。

「我對於煙月來說也是嗎？」

「是，她只是用自己的方法來愛你。」

過去沒法講出口的事情一次說完，過去得不到答案的關係也受到肯定，凜雪鴉感到心滿意足。他揉了揉臉，挪騰到舒適的位置準備睡下。殤不患看著對方安寧闔上雙眼，自己內心則是久久無法平緩下來。

她做到的我會替她繼續做下去，她沒做到的我會替她做。

殤不患在心底做了決定。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 紫藤花語：為情而生，為愛而亡。
> 
> -
> 
> 因為這篇想要用凜雪鴉的角度去講他所認識的煙月，所以對於煙月的過去與怎麼懷上孩子的過程就沒有描述，畢竟凜雪鴉本人也不知道。
> 
> 不過這裡還是提一下我所設定的煙月背景——
> 
> 煙月有喜歡的人，並且只跟對方做過唯一一次，而那次她就懷上凜雪鴉。  
> 我原本想很久要如何去設定煙月跟喜歡的人是什麼樣的關係，才會讓煙月只跟他做過那麼一次、而且那個人不久後就死掉……後來想到先前討論噗的噗友推測好像可以將這樣的前提連接上，就是煙月是暗殺者的設定。
> 
> 於是故事就成為這樣：煙月出生於暗殺界的名門世家，卻喜歡上自己應當要解決的對象，最後還做了。那個對象不久遭到其他暗殺者殺害，使家族蒙羞的自己則是逃離江湖，一邊當個青樓女子隱姓埋名生活、也能撫養撫養孩子，一邊沉迷歡愛、延續和人做愛的感覺……  
> 而這裡的事情鴇母在收留煙月的時候就知道了，煙月頗有姿色，還能當自己店裡的秘密保鑣，沒有什麼拒絕的理由。
> 
> 之後隨著雪鴉長大，在她的眼裡雪鴉長得不是像自己，而是長得像自己喜歡的那個人……  
> 因此，在意亂情迷之下，她就，吃了雪鴉(。  
> 在此之前煙月是有把雪鴉當孩子在愛，不過後來就變成當愛人在愛了(。
> 
> 最後煙月是被家族的人給找到，在不知道有凜雪鴉的情況下把煙月帶走處置掉了。她早已耳聞消息，所以特意支開凜雪鴉，確保對方短時間內不會回來，並留下遺物與訣別信。


	4. Chapter 4

＜番外一＞

是夜，殤不患做了一個夢。他夢到自己正在陪凜雪鴉吃甜湯，看著對方一手捧碗一手持調羹，專注於對付碗裡的東西。

乍然間，他感受到店門口投來一道熱烈視線，可是凜雪鴉卻一點反應也沒有，繼續埋頭用著甜湯。殤不患向那個盯著他們瞧的人看去，隨即驚詫於對方神似凜雪鴉的面容。不論五官或氣質都幾乎一模一樣，因此來來回回看了那人與凜雪鴉好多次。唯一的區別就是對方身著女子齊胸羅裙，隱約能看出絲綿下的身材，應為一名女子。

凜雪鴉疑惑地問他怎麼了。殤不患見他並未察覺店門口那名神秘人士的樣子，於是選擇回答沒事。而那位沒踏進店裡的女子似是很滿意他的回答，因此抬起原先藏在身後的手，抽著煙管離開了。

殤不患直到看見那隻煙管，才發現那人原來就是「煙月」。

凜雪鴉在同一夜裡也做了夢。他夢到幼年的自己被牽著手，跟煙月走在紫藤花隧道裡散步。然而就當他們快走到盡頭時，煙月卻把他的手遞給了別人。

凜雪鴉回頭看向煙月，他不懂為什麼煙月駐足不前，而自己卻被人一直拉著往前走。於是回頭想要大喊你是誰、為什麼要把我帶走時，才發現那個人竟是殤不患，而自己在剎那間變成如今長大後的樣子。

凜雪鴉醒來揪住殤不患的衣領，問他煙月是不是再也不會來到自己的夢裡了。殤不患回答他，如果她想念他的話就會來的。

這句話反而使凜雪鴉情緒潰堤。不斷說著不要，抱怨煙月為何總是如此自私又任性。

他很怕自己再也見不到她。

＜番外二＞

凜雪鴉神色睏倦，卻遲遲未眠。殤不患問他原因，他答自己睡不著，提議不如不患唱首搖籃曲來聽聽。明知對方不通音律，還是提出這麼強人所難的要求；凜雪鴉並不期望什麼，只是逗著人玩罷了。

「早知道就跟巫謠學個幾句，就算不是搖籃曲，也聊勝於無。」殤不患懊惱的樣子，為何會如此讓人動情？凜雪鴉不知道自己這輩子能不能找出這個答案。

幾個音符從淡粉色的唇瓣間竄出，漸漸拼湊出一首柔和曲調。殤不患聽出裡頭的幾個字句，於是跟著重覆的旋律哼唱，直至能夠獨當一面，完整地唱出全曲。

「煙月曾這麼唱給我聽。」凜雪鴉向對方介紹來由。

殤不患將人又摟得近一些，輕吻眉間，然後再度唱起方才學會的搖籃曲。歌詞所詠誦的青山綠水優美光景，溫暖五臟六腑，讓人伏伏貼貼。凜雪鴉就在不純熟的歌聲裡，被哄入安穩的睡夢中。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一小段忘了寫進去的漏網之魚。

凜雪鴉神色睏倦，卻遲遲未眠。殤不患問他原因，他答自己睡不著，提議不如不患唱首搖籃曲來聽聽。明知對方不通音律，還是提出這麼強人所難的要求；凜雪鴉並不期望什麼，只是逗著人玩罷了。

「早知道就跟巫謠學個幾句，就算不是搖籃曲，也聊勝於無。」殤不患懊惱的樣子，為何會如此讓人動情？凜雪鴉不知道自己這輩子能不能找出這個答案。

幾個音符從淡粉色的唇瓣間竄出，漸漸拼湊出一首柔和曲調。殤不患聽出裡頭的幾個字句，於是跟著重覆的旋律哼唱，直至能夠獨當一面，完整地唱出全曲。

「煙月曾這麼唱給我聽。」凜雪鴉向對方介紹來由。  
  
殤不患將人又摟得近一些，輕吻眉間，然後再度唱起方才學會的搖籃曲。歌詞所詠誦的青山綠水優美光景，溫暖五臟六腑，讓人伏伏貼貼。凜雪鴉就在不純熟的歌聲裡，被哄入安穩的睡夢中。


End file.
